


Hell and Back: Extras

by Tennine



Series: H&Bverse [2]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drabble Collection, Some chapters may be OC heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennine/pseuds/Tennine
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous fic, Hell and Back, expanding on the worldbuilding and Izuku's new situation in little vignettes. May evolve into some form of plot, albeit most certainly disconnected. For all y'all who are new to the series, read the first one if you care about narrative and spoilers.
Series: H&Bverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hell and Back: Extras

Bakugou was pretty close to losing his goddamn mind at Deku and he was going for that bastard doctor who'd suggested giving the shitty nerd a Rubik's cube next. The endless clicking and flashes of color and fidgeting of his lower set of hands was driving him up the fucking wall.

Near the middle of the observation room stood Midoriya, trying to quietly fiddle with the cube while paying half his attention to solving it and the other half to the beginning exercise, muttering to himself a little about the synergy of the teams' quirks.

Bakugou growled, teeth clenched, trying not to scream. For fuck’s sake, he never stops-

There was a crunch as the cube exploded in Midoriya’s hands, sending little plastic chunks across the room. Shoji raised his array of limbs to protect himself, Ashido let out an ‘eep!’ as one bonked against her shoulder, thankfully the blunt side. A series of little tinks and clonks sounded as the rest hit the walls.

One piece flew and smacked into Bakugou’s cheek.

“Deku, are you FUCKING-”

Uraraka looked concerned, rubbing her arm where one piece struck the fabric of her costume hard enough that she'd felt it. “Again?”

Looking down at the broken hunk of plastic in his hand, Midoriya sighed. “I need something stronger, this is the fifth one this week…”

Aizawa didn’t look away from the screens, but his eyes narrowed. “That would be ideal.”

On the screens, Kirishima reached the top of the building, cheering, a sheet of ice up the side filled with cracks and pits from him forcing his hands into it to form holds. Todoroki stood at the bottom, face largely blank. Tokoyami, on top of the building as well, visibly deflated a little but remained stoic. He seemed to congratulate Kirishima, who replied in turn. Iida was once again playing his role rather seriously and feigned despair at his team’s loss. 

“Right, then.” Aizawa wrote something down on his clipboard. “Hero team Uraraka and Midoriya, and villain team Asui and Bakugo, you’re up.”

\-----

It took about five minutes for the two teams to get set up, Bakugou on top of the building and the other three on the ground. 

“Alright, Deku, we got this! You just gotta land on the roof!” Uraraka grinned.

“Okay!” He spread his wings, stretching them back and forth. “I think if you can manage to float me to the top, I can use my quirk and wings to direct myself. We need a signal for you to release, though.”

“What about a long whistle?” She leaned in to whisper the last part. 

He nodded. “Perfect, it’s not close enough to any sound Kacchan would make using his quirk.”

The intercom crackled to life. “Begin.”

Uraraka and Midoriya nodded at each other, Uraraka touching his forehead between the antennae to make skin contact, activating her quirk. 

He leapt up into the air with a boost from One for All and a beat of his wings. Cautiously, he rose through the air, wings flapping. The feeling of free flight left him absolutely breathless, it was exhilarating and he nearly lost his focus on the objective before snapping out of it. The scent of burnt sugar hit his antennae. As he came up over the edge he was blasted back in the air, spinning like a maple seed, Bakugou roaring a challenge he couldn’t hear over the boom. He struggled to re-orient himself, wings rotating and flapping furiously until he was once again stable in the air and facing the building. 

“Come on, Deku, better land soon!” He bared his teeth, red eyes focused sharply, the crackling pops in his hands sending sparks cascading down from the edge of the roof. 

Izuku eyed the ground and felt his stomach turn at just how small Uraraka looked below as she tried to dodge Tsuyu and keep her focus on her quirk. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?!” 

He grit his teeth and focused One for All into his feet, kicking up and over Bakugou’s head, dodging a barrage of blasts, wings spread wide and all his attention on keeping his balance despite the turbulence. 

Bakugou adjusted his aim and prepared for a sharp, long-range shot. 

When he was over the middle of the flat roof of the building, Midoriya whistled as hard as he could, and he felt the pull of gravity once more, wings straining against the air to break his fall. The combination of his slowed fall and Bakugou’s aim meant the blast hit the tip of one of his wings rather than the middle of his chest, and he yelped as it was forced back and he fell hard. He managed to land without injuring himself too badly, winning the round much to Bakugou’s obvious frustration.

Midoriya didn’t even notice he’d been injured outside of a few scrapes from the fall, riding the high of the win until he’d gotten back to the observation room.

The first to notice was Mina. “Aww, your wing! Does it hurt?” She reached toward the burnt tip, hovering away from it a bit. 

“Wha-?” Midoriya looked at it, brows furrowed. “Oh, I- I didn’t even feel it. Weird, the color’s…?” He started fiddling with the wing, managing to hold it up at an angle to look through the now clear membrane, edge tinged with caramel color. “I guess it’s clear under the scales.”

“Shouldn’t you go to recovery girl?” Uraraka hummed in worry, moving around the wing to get a better look at the injury. 

“Uraraka’s right, kero. Even if you can’t feel it, it might heal wrong if you don’t,” Tsuyu added, a finger on her chin.

“It- It can wait until after class. It doesn’t hurt and I want to see the rest of the matches.”

Bakugou rolled his eyes with a ‘tch’.

\---------

“W-wait, it’s stuck like that?” 

Recovery Girl nodded. “I’m afraid my quirk just won’t affect it.”

He looked over the singed wingtip, the discoloration and missing scales starting to bother him. 

“But,” she continued, “You can talk to some specialists in insectoid mutant quirks. You’re certainly not the first person to have a lepidopteran mutant quirk, even if you may be the first to have one develop so suddenly and so late in life.” 

He nodded, staring into space, hit by the realization of just how fragile the new limbs may be. He began muttering to himself a bit, worrying over potential scenarios. Should he just tie them to his back and never spread them in battle? Just how fragile were they? If he could have felt it, how badly would it have hurt? The blast seemed pretty concentrated, but the edge of the actual membrane was just singed, so what about the scales? How easy were they to pull off?

The nurse cleared her throat again, startling him out of his trance. “I’ve only heard horror stories about all forms of wing and extra limb binding, perhaps you should look into protective wing coverings as support gear for the time being, hm? I’m sure the support department would be more than glad to help you.”

He thought about it, nodding again, this time less distractedly. “Yeah, I’ll ask them right away!”

“Good. Now watch your wings and be careful in the meantime, alright?”

He grinned. “Don’t worry, I will!”

She raised an eyebrow skeptically, sighing as he ran out of the nurse’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta give a shoutout to Sara_Shadowwyng, their interest in the series and suggestions reignited my interest in writing this- Everyone is welcome to add suggestions or questions for me to base chapters on in the comments!


End file.
